Ua malo'o ka wai
Ua malo'o ka wai (The Water is Dried Up) is the 21th episode of Season 7 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis McGarrett and Five-0 are captured and face certain death after tracking a dangerous nemesis to the Island of Lanai. Also, Grover takes his son to Chicago where he testifies against a dirty cop from his past. Plot Five-0 handles the discovery of a boat filled with dead crew members which traces back to their old enemy Michelle Shioma, who now heads up the Yakuza. She’s been hiding out on Lanai, and the Yakuza doesn’t like it when Five-0 shows up. Jerry doesn’t know how to proceed when Five-0 is captured because he doesn’t have confirmation of this on his end. He thinks this could be his paranoia getting the better of him, but we know it’s not. Jerry has to step in because McGarrett trying to bluff his way out of the situation does no good. Michelle Shioma tried to convince Five-0 that she was dead, but she is very much alive and more deadly than ever. It’s only because of Jerry’s intervention that Five-0 is able to make it out of Lanai alive. Duke brings the cavalry, and Five-0 is able to keep Michelle in line by reminding her that she has two daughters who don’t deserve to be put in foster care. Because of this case, and so many others where Jerry’s instincts were spot on, Jerry finally gets his official Five-0 badge. It’s been a long time coming! Grover can’t do anything to help his Ohana because he is back in Chicago to testify against his ex-partner, Clay Maxwell. Clay was a piece of work, but his destructive visits to the island really showed what Grover was made of. Clay deserves to be in jail, but that doesn’t mean the rest of Chicago P.D. feels the same way. In fact, every one of Grover’s old friends has turned their back on him. They don’t see that Clay was a cold-blooded killer. All they think is that Grover turned his back on his friend and his brother in blue. Grover may be able to set a rookie cop down a couple of pegs, but his former friends are harder to convince. It’s a terrible thing to see Grover realize the home he loved is gone. These moments are the toughest anyone can go through. Doing the right thing is difficult for a reason. It’s supposed to hurt, it’s supposed to be emotional, and it’s supposed to make you stronger. As painful as it is, watching his dad go through this is inspiring for Will. Will is already a good son. He’s the one who takes care of Lou when his strength has been worn down. He can grow up to follow his father’s example. Notes * Charles William, Grace Williams, Renee Grover and were all mentioned, but did not appear. * The events from Ike Hanau, Umia Ka Hanu and Malama Ka Po'e were all heavy plot points. * Jerry Ortega received his Hawaii Five-0 Task Force badge and is an official member. * Lou Grover testified against his old friend, Clay Maxwel who killed his wife, stole money and tried to kill Grover's family. Ike HanauUmia Ka HanuMalama Ka Po'eUa malo'o ka wai * When in Dr. Kohashi's office, we see Steve shirtless and either his left side GSW (which was blatantly shown in previous episodes - Ex: Ka makuahine a me ke keikikane) has healed really well so it is hard to see or a goof was made and no scar was placed. * Steve's ears appear to be pierced. 2 on the right - 1 on the left. * Steve flies the team in Kamekona's helicopter to Michelle Shioma's hideout. * Steve uses the gun powder in a bullet to free them from their cage. Deaths Death Count * Steve McGarrett killed 1 person Steve McGarrett's Kill Count * Chin Ho Kelly killed 1 person Chin Ho Kelly's Kill Count * Yakuza killed 4 people * Michelle Shioma killed 6 people * Honolulu Police Department killed approximately 15 people Quotes (in a Dr office. Danny is opening drawers and pulls out the otoscope) Steve McGarrett: Stop. Would you be doing this if Charlie was here? (Danny walks over to Steve with the otoscope) Danny Williams: No. No. Because that would be setting a bad example. Now if you would please do me this one favor. (Danny motions with the otoscope) Steve McGarrett: No, I will not bend over and cough, with your cold hands. Danny Williams: It's not that kind of test. Just look that way. It's something I've always wanted to do. Could you do me a favor, please? (Steve sighs and turns his head to the side so Danny has access to his left ear) Danny Williams: Thank you. (Danny uses the otoscope to look in Steve's ear) Danny Williams: Wait a minute. (Danny holds his hand up on the other side of Steve's head - as if seeing through) Steve McGarrett: Oh, funny. Danny Williams: Nothing. Steve McGarrett: Nothing in there. Danny Williams: (German accent) There's nothing inside. Steve McGarrett: (German accent) Nothing? Danny Williams: (big smile) Nothing. No, no, come here, come here, let me do it. Steve McGarrett: Easy, easy. Danny Williams: It's.. What do you mean? Steve McGarrett: Be.. It's delicate in there. Danny Williams: I know. I don't know why, but.. There it is. Steve McGarrett: Yeah.. Danny Williams: There's the brain on Steve McGarrett. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, you see it? Danny Williams: Looks like a pea or, like, a.. Steve McGarrett: You're an idiot. Danny Williams: little bean. Steve McGarrett: Get off, off. Dr. Kohashi: Commander McGarrett. Steve McGarrett: I couldn't get a sitter for my kid, I'm sorry. I had to bring him along. Danny Williams: Detective Danny Williams. Steve McGarrett: Hey, uh, why don't you wait out there so the adults can talk a little bit? Dr. Kohashi: Actually, this is gonna be pretty quick. Danny Williams: Gonna be pretty quick, so. Dr. Kohashi: According to your tests, you everything looks good. Steve McGarrett: Hey. Dr. Kohashi: Your post-op recovery is a little slower than I expected, but your new liver is doing well. Steve McGarrett: Well, that's great news, right? Danny Williams: Any, um, signs of radiation poisoning? Dr. Kohashi: Radia.. radiation? Is he kidding? Steve McGarrett: Did he bring that up? Why would you bring that up? Danny Williams: Well, I'll tell him. We, um we were exposed to uranium, uh, a few weeks ago, and we had to defuse a dirty bomb, which was gonna take out half the population, so we were doing a good thing, but anyway, he strapped on a, um, a car battery to protect his vitals. Steve McGarrett: Stupid. Danny Williams: I just wanted to make sure. Now that we know we're good Steve McGarrett: Okay, is that it? Dr. Kohashi: Yeah. Just keep taking your anti-rejection medication, and I would say you could slowly start to resume normal physical activity. Danny Williams: Uh, just when you say "normal physical activity," you mean, uh What do you mean? Dr. Kohashi: A little cardio, some light weight training. Danny Williams: Light weight training. So, uh, hand-to-hand combat or parkour, jumping out of airplanes, that's-that's out. Dr. Kohashi: Absolutely. Danny Williams: Ah. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Danny Williams: So you know. Steve McGarrett: That's good to know. (Danny looks at Steve and laughs) Dr. Kohashi: What's so funny? Danny Williams: Nothing, nothing. Steve McGarrett: All right, guys, I'm gonna put it down at, uh four klicks from the location we saw on the satellite image. We'll hike the rest of the way. Danny Williams: You know, no one can understand you when you say stupid things like "klicks" Chin Ho Kelly: Danny, "klick" stands for kilometer. Kono Kalakaua: Each one is point 62 miles. Danny Williams: All right. Teacher's pets, the both of you. Nobody likes teacher's pets. (Chin has a large smile) Will Grover: Dad, can we get some room service? I'm starving. Lou Grover: Room serv.. What you want to order room service for? Room service is for tourists. Look. In a few minutes, we're gonna go down to Georgie's, have us some deep dish, then we gonna go over to Ferrara's, have a little cannoli Will Grover: Look, Dad. Mom made me promise not to let you go crazy with the eats. Lou Grover: Boy, I hope I'm there the day you let me do something. I let you into this world. Let me tell you something, I made you. I'll make another one look just like you. Won't nobody even know you was missing. So, remember, what happens in Chicago stays in Chicago. Will Grover: So you want me to lie to Mom? Lou Grover: No. Ain't nobody say nothing about lying, just, you know, I mean, if she doesn't ask you then there's no need to, uh, volunteer information. Chin Ho Kelly: Looks like someone gutted these guys. Danny Williams: I’m sure the birds appreciated that. (Five-0 is locked in a cage, looking for a way out) Chin Ho Kelly: You know, it's gonna take them a little while to strike the camp, so that at least buys us a little time to figure out how we're gonna get out of here before they do. Kono Kalakaua: Okay. Any ideas? Danny Williams: Yeah, I got an idea. (pointing at Steve) You're a Navy SEAL, right? You know how to pick a lock. Steve McGarrett: No, I know how to rig a C-4 charge, all right? They taught me how to be a soldier, not Houdini. Will Grover: (seriously) So, um what happened last night with those cops? Lou Grover: Son, why are you such a young person and worry about every little thing like an old person? You can't be worried about every little thing. That was nothing.. okay? Will Grover: Do you still think you made the right decision? I mean, that was your friend. That was your friend, you know. That was Uncle Clay. Lou Grover: Yeah. Your Uncle Clay sent some people to kill us, too, you remember that? Will Grover: Yeah. Lou Grover: Son, I've make plenty of mistakes. (Lou moves over a chair close to where Will is sitting) Lou Grover: I'm not ashamed of 'em, I don't deny 'em. Made a lot of mistakes. I'm just like anybody else. (Lou sits down in the seat and looks Will in the eye) Lou Grover: However putting Clay Maxwell where he is now was not one of 'em. Okay? (Lou steadies himself for this serious father to son talk) Lou Grover: Son, let me explain something to you. The time is coming in your life where you're gonna have to make a lot of important decisions. Decisions that are gonna make you unpopular sometimes, decisions that are gonna make people not like you. Decisions that are not gonna make you feel good. As a matter of fact, a lot of those decisions are gonna make you... sick to your stomach. But you got to make 'em anyway. You know why? Because if you don't, you'll never be able to live with yourself. You understand? Will Grover: Yes, sir. Lou Grover: (lightens up) You're a good boy. Yeah. I love you. Will Grover: Love you, too. Lou Grover: Hey, don't go crazy on this room service. All right? This ain't Home Alone and you ain't Macaulay Culkin. Will Grover: Yes, sir. | Yakuza Soldier | Wesley John as | A man who appears in the episode. |- | Yakuza Soldier | Christopher Kim | A man who appears in the episode. |- | Officer Bennett | Joseph Anderson | A man who appears in the episode. |- | Ozaki | Jenson Cheng | A man who appears in the episode. |- | Matsu | Craig Ng | A man who appears in the episode. |- | Richie | Thomas Johnson | A man who appears in the episode. Video References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 7 (2010)